In practice, for the mounting of machine parts on a shaft or the like numerous tapered sleeves are provided, which with the aid of a nut are rammed in a tapered bore in the machine element. In order to ensure against rotation of the machine element, this arrangement must be strongly prestressed by high circumferential forces. The known clamping sleeve mounting, moreover, has the disadvantage that the bore surface of the mounted machine element must be tapered, which requires an additional enlargement of the radial space.
European Pat. No. 0059339 discloses the flange of a wheel bearing mounted on a journal of a universal joint by means of a toothed ring arranged between the flange and the fastening nut, wherein the teeth of the ring engage corresponding teeth on the circumferential surfaces of an annular space formed between the flange and journal.
In accordance with this known construction, teeth are provided on the flange, the journal, and the ring (on two surfaces), which teeth must be manufactured with relatively high precision. For this reason the machining costs for the individual parts are relatively high.